The Outback
by stelena7
Summary: A horrifying event can haunt you. Especially at a young age. But love heals all.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: As some of you may know I'm from Australia and this story is a love story that is close to my heart in regards to where Stelena meet. I don't live where this story is set but I have been through this town a few times. I hope you love this story.**

 **Enjoy!**

Jenna walked up the stairs to her niece Elena's bedroom. Elena has been very shy and quiet since she was 12 but before that she was the bubbliest, outgoing ankle bitter she had ever met. And it didn't help that Elena's parents had recently passed away. Jenna was hoping that the proposition she had for Elena would eventually get her back out of her comfort zone to the child she once was.

Jenna knocked lightly on the bedroom door "may I come in?" she asks.

"yeah" Elena answers. Jenna opened the door to see her niece reading her book on her bed "Elena can I ask you something?" her aunt asks. Elena nodded her head yes. "how would you feel if you went to Australia for a little while? I have a friend who has a farm in Australia and I thought you would love it there" Jenna continues

"will you and Hayley be coming?" she asks quietly.

"No, me and your sister will stay here. Your sister is only young but I had the idea and thought you'd love it there on his farm" Jenna answers.

"I guess. When will I be leaving?" Elena asks shyly. Little did Jenna know that Elena's anxiety was through the roof at the word 'his'.

"tomorrow morning if you would like to go" Jenna replies giving her niece a reassuring smile.

"okay. Who lives there?" she asks.

"Ric my friend, and two boys. One is a few years older than you and the other is only a year older than you" Jenna answers.

Elena nodded her head and looked down at her book and continued to read her story. Jenna slipped out of Elena's bedroom and made a phone call to Ric.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Stefan loved working on the farm. For Stefan it wasn't about the farming jobs itself he loved. Stefan loved training his horses the most. He loved all of the horses he owns Autumn, Pipi & Napoleon but it was his beloved Cleveland that he loved the most. Stefan was brushing his beloved horse when he's uncle called him to dinner.

"he's a spoiled horse Stefan" his uncle Ric says as Stefan walked in the house.

"he sure is Ric" he replies.

"your brother should be down any minute. Why don't I start serving up dinner" Ric says starting to carve into the lamb that he had cooked.

"hey what did I miss?" Damon says coming down the stairs.

"not much" Ric answers placing the last few vegies on the plates.

"this is really good, thank you Ric" Stefan says as they all started eating their meals.

"I've got some news. Tomorrow we will have a guest staying here for a while" Ric says breaking the silence that had been lingering for a few minutes.

"who is it? How long will they be staying?" Damon asks curiously.

"Her name is Elena. She is the niece of a very good friend of mine. She recently lost her parents so I expect you boys will be on your best behaviour around her" he answers "she will be staying for a year"

"how old is she?" Stefan asks thinking she might be like 13 or something.

"16" Ric answers.

"she's only a year younger than you" Damon says nudging Stefan.

"Elena is off limits" Ric States.

"why did her aunt say that?" Damon asks.

"no, I'm the one that's saying that" Ric answers with annoyance in his voice.

"Stefan will you come with me to pick her up tomorrow? He flight gets in at 4pm" Ric asks.

"sure" Stefan answers "where is she coming from?"

"Virginia" Ric replies.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"you'll get off at Sydney international Airport and you'll e picked up by Ric and his nephew Stefan" Jenna said as she hugged Elena at the line up for security.

"Jenna it's okay you have said this 5 times already I think it's drilled into my head" Elena said quietly.

"I'm going to miss you" Jenna said as she hugged Elena tighter.

"I will miss you too" Elena said "but don't forget you were the one that suggested this"

"I know, I know" Jenna admitted knowing that Elena needs this but kicking herself for suggesting it.

Elena bent down in front of her 6-year-old sister.

"I'm going to miss you munchkin" Elena said embracing her little sister "you be good for Jenna"

"bye Lena" Hayley said hugging her little push bunny.

Elena waved and continued down security and onto the place bound for Sydney, Australia.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"She's late" Ric said feeling frustrated.

"she doesn't know who we are so how is she meant to find us" Stefan said.

"well I think I found you" Elena said from behind them.

Stefan turned around and saw a long brown haired girl with big brown eyes to match. He took in her beauty. It was hard not to when she looked so stunning even though she had just landed from a half a day plane ride.

"I'm Ric and this is Stefan it's nice to meet you" Ric said extending his hand.

Elena didn't shake his hand which I found odd but didn't say anything.

"we should get going we have a long drive ahead of us" Ric said.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They drove through the Blue Mountains, Lithgow & Bathurst. Elena had been quiet the whole time. Maybe she didn't want to be here Stefan thought.

"where do you guys live?" Elena asked breaking the silence.

"Parkes" Ric answered.

Elena sat back and looked out the window. It was freezing not as cold as Virginia in winter but cold. Elena completely forgot the seasons are opposite here than America. And she was completely thrown off because she had only jus adjusted to summer now she is in winter. She was extremely nervous to start living here and her anxiety was through the roof of the thought of living with guys who were all pretty much adults because Stefan wasn't far off it. Depending on when his birthday is. But she also had a feeling that living here for a year could also be a good thing.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: [Birthday Edition Chapter!] I had pointed out some things in my first chapter they will all be explained later (maybe you noticed them. If you did let me know your theories) but for now enjoy the slow and gradual chapter I have written.**

 **Enjoy!**

Elena had been very quiet the rest of the drive home. Once they arrived Stefan and Ric helped Elena bring her stuff in and gave her a brief tour of the house before they had decided they better have dinner. It was about nine-forty-five by the time they arrived home and Ric and Stefan were starving. Ric had noticed that Elena hadn't come down to have dinner.

"She must be hungry" Ric says concerned that Elena had nothing in her stomach.

"after I finish eating, I'll go up and let her know that there is some dinner for her if she wants some" Stefan says trying to ease his concern.

"thanks Stefan, I hope she enjoys herself here" Ric says eating his last piece of meat.

"she will, I know it. What is there not to love about New South Wales?" Stefan says rhetorically.

"true" Ric agreed.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Stefan walked up the stairs and knocked on the door of the room that Elena is staying in. when Stefan knocked he didn't receive a reply. He knocked again and again didn't receive the permission to enter her room or conformation that she was not indecent. He opened her door slightly making sure to look down just in case she was indeed indecent. He didn't hear her scream or yell at him to get out because she was indecent so he took that as a sign that it was okay to look up.

When he looked up he stopped in his tracks. Elena looked so beautiful with her long hair down flowing past her shoulders to the lower section of her back. When Stefan first saw her, Elena's hair was tied up in a high ponytail. But now her whole being radiated beauty and Stefan literally couldn't take his eyes off her. But Ric had said clearly that Elena was off limits and Stefan always follows Ric's rules and boundaries.

"sorry I didn't mean to barge in or invade your privacy but I thought you should know there is some dinner in the fridge if you wanted to heat some up to have" Stefan says apologetically brushing away his previous thoughts. Stefan didn't like his privacy invaded so he really didn't like invading others but he thought Elena might be hungry and he promised Ric to check in on her at dinner.

Elena just nods and continues with the book she was reading. Stefan took that as his cue to leave and closed the door behind him.

What the hell was Stefan going to do? Stefan knew what he needs to do but she was so beautiful and that saddened him that he might not get to gradually get to maybe asking Elena if she might be interested in going on a date with him. But Stefan would settle for being just her friend. Maybe they could even keep in contact once she goes back to America in a year.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Stefan had to get up early every morning at 5:45. Stefan didn't mind though, he was a morning person. It was school holidays and Stefan had just spent a week of it helping out around the farm and training and riding his horse and he had a week left. Stefan hated school but for a different reason then what people think. Stefan loved learning new things but Stefan liked being outside getting dirty and working with his horses. Stefan got ready for the day and walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

"morning did Elena eat anything last night?" Ric asks when Stefan walks into the kitchen.

"morning Ric, I'm not too sure. I told her that there was some food downstairs in the kitchen if she wanted to heat some up" Stefan replies grabbing the coffee pot and pouring himself a mug.

"well it doesn't look like she has had any" Ric says "I'm just concerned. She is very thin. Thinner than models that you see in fashion magazines at the little shop in town"

"why don't you express your concerns with her. I'm sure she'd understand where your coming from" Stefan suggests with a smile.

"thanks Stefan, I might take your advice on that later today" Ric says returning Stefan's smile with his own.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Elena had been reading her book next to a tree after she had asked Stefan if she could help him with anything. When Stefan walked into the stables he saw Elena patting one of his horses, Autumn. He took in what he was seeing. She looked so beautiful with her long dark hair down and a white shirt with a long black skirt. She was so beautiful she turned him on anyway but seeing her patting one of his horses turned him on even more.

"that's Autumn" Stefan says coming up beside her.

"could you teach me how to ride one?" Elena asks shyly.

"sure, how about tomorrow? Would you like to start then?" Stefan answered.

Elena nodded her head and Stefan could see the excitement in her eyes at the prospect of riding a horse and he couldn't help but smile.

 **A/N: I hope you liked this update! I know this must feel like I'm focusing on Stefan feelings & thoughts way more than I should, and I am. But there is a reason for this you'll just have to wait to find out why. I have decided to show the relationship that Damon is in. Who should Damon date? Katherine? Message me suggestions or leave your suggestions in a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So, Elena spoke to him for the first time in the last update. OH MY GOSH! Hope you enjoy this update! A little Datherine time!**

"hey babe" Damon says coming up behind his girlfriend and putting his hands on her waist.

"hey, you" Katherine says turning around and kissing Damon.

"I gotta go help Ric at the farm but do you wanna meet up after?" Damon asks gently pushing a piece of Katherine's rebellious hair behind her ear.

"definitely. Text me when you're done" Katherine says softly brushing her lips with his.

"will do. Bye baby" Damon says blowing Katherine a kiss as he walks out the front door to his car.

Damon thought of himself lucky to had found a girlfriend like Katherine. Even if she can be a handful at times. Damon loved her even when she was yelling and accusing him of stupid things. He was smiling as he got into his truck and drove away from her family's home.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Stefan was so excited to teach Elena how to ride a horse. Stefan saw the look of excitement in her eyes but not on her face. Stefan wanted to see Elena smile but more importantly he wanted to be the one to put it there.

Although Elena didn't show it on her face she was genuinely excited to ride a horse for the first time. Elena was hoping Stefan would go easy on her because it's her first time. he'd probably been riding horses all his life so Elena knew she was in the hands of someone who has experience with riding horses.

Elena walked out of her room the next afternoon and walked down to the stables where Stefan was brushing Cleveland.

Stefan turned around when he heard Elena walking towards him. She was wearing a white tank top and jeans with leather converses. Stefan tried not to look long but failed miserably.

"ready for your lesson?" Stefan asks walking towards her. Elena nods quietly.

"alrighty. Elena I'm gonna ask you to put on this helmet" Stefan says passing her a helmet nearby.

"come over here" he instructs walking back towards his beloved Cleveland.

"this is Cleveland" he says patting Cleveland. Stefan looked at Elena and she looked like she wanted to pat him. "you can pat him if you want to. he loves pats, especially from the ladies".

"bit of a lady's man, is he?" Elena says as she started to pat him. Stefan laughs.

"oh, very much so" Stefan humours her.

"why don't we get started" Stefan suggests.

"so, step onto this bucket, because I don't think you're going to reach him up there without one" he instructs. Stefan could sense her anxiety when getting on the bucket. "he isn't going to move while you get leg over and position your body, it's alright I'm not going to let anything happen to you" Stefan assures her.

Elena started to lift her leg over when she saw Stefan's hands hover over her waist. Elena tensed at the sight. "I'm fine, I've got it" she says more sharply than she meant to. Stefan immediately moved his hands and took the reins from in front of Elena.

"before we start I have rules I discuss with every student I teach. If you give me sass there will be consequences" Stefan says with a smile.

"what kind of consequences?" Elena asks curiously.

"you'll find out if you give me cheek" Stefan answers. Elena immediately pulled a face of disgust.

Stefan started laughing "oh no, cheek as in cheeky, as in sass" Stefan quickly corrected her. Stefan could see Elena's face turn from disgust to relief.

"alrighty so I'm going to walk you for a while so you can get accustomed to being on a horse then I'm gonna let you have the reins to start walking" Stefan says, "you ready?" Elena nods on response.

Stefan walks Cleveland around and Elena becomes more comfortable on the horse. After a few largish circles Stefan gives the reins to Elena. Stefan instructs Cleveland to walk and he does so. Stefan knew Cleveland would be good to her because Cleveland is very obedient and doesn't do anything that you haven't instructed him to. After just a few steps from Cleveland, Elena's lips curved upward no teeth were shown but Stefan could see Elena's little smile and it warmed his heart.

And at that moment Stefan knew he might not be able to control his feelings for much longer.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Katherine stopped by the farm later that afternoon to see if Damon was finished up and wanted to spend some time together.

"hey baby" Katherine says as she stood behind a fence and watched her boyfriend ride his horse.

"hey, I didn't know you were coming around. I thought you were coming around a little later" Damon replies trotting on his horse towards the fence.

"I was but I'd thought I would come over and see if you were finished up and wanted to do something" she says cheerfully.

"I'm sorry baby but I still have a bit to do and then I was thinking of hanging with the boys to watch the footy. The rabbitohs are playing and they're gonna kick the bulldogs butts" he explains. "I should've called you"

"that's fine you guys have some fun. I will probably train with Poppy" she assures.

"you show that horse who's boss. I love you" he says and leans down from his horse and kisses Katherine on the cheek.

"I love you too, have fun" she says.

Damon trotted away on his horse. Katherine stood at the fence how she ended being stood up for football. She wanted Damon to make his own choices and for her to be okay with them but sometimes it feels like a kick in the stomach when you're stood up.

 **A/N: what do you think? Let me know what you think in a review or you're free to message me here on fanfiction.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been dealing with some personal issues and school have stopped me from updating. Hope you enjoy this update, I focus more on Elena's feelings and thoughts in this update.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_ __

"Elena" Ric says to grab her attention.

Elena turns and faces Ric and waited for him to continue.

"I wanted to have a chat with you about last night" Ric continues and motions for Elena to have a seat at the dining table "when we got home we had dinner but you weren't there, and Stefan had said he had told you there was dinner down there if you wanted some" Ric paused "I had a look this morning but there had been no food taken out, and I've noticed that you are really thin, is everything okay? Because you don't seem to be eating"

"I'm fine, I just wanted to read a little and go to sleep I was really jetlagged" Elena says quietly as she stood.

Ric nodded "you know you can talk to me about anything" Ric says before she could run off.

Elena nodded and walked up the stairs to her room where she sat on the edge of her bed to take a breath and walked over to the door leading to the bathroom both she and Stefan shared his room was on the other side of the bathroom through the opposite door to hers. She couldn't hear any water running or anyone in the bathroom so she opened the door. When she opened the door, Stefan stood half naked in a towel, she only looked for a second and she could see his perfectly sculpted abs. If Elena wasn't such a prude or if she didn't have so much anxiety around men and boys she'd probably would have asked Stefan to touch them.

Elena looked for one second and immediately shut the door, but that second was enough for her to get a glimpse of his torso and for him to notice her. Stefan opened the door.

"sorry I didn't mean to intrude, I didn't think anybody was in there" Elena says apologetically.

"that's alight, I'm done if you wanted to use it" Stefan replied with a polite smile.

Stefan walked back into the bathroom and through the other side into his bedroom. Stefan leaned up against the door and was embarrassed and happy about that whole situation because he didn't want her to see him like that but he did at the same time. Elena had liked what she saw but no way was anything going to happen between them.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Elena hadn't seen Stefan all day the following day and she didn't want to see him but if she was going to learn how to ride a horse she was going to have to go down at some point. Elena walked down to the barn where the horses were and saw Stefan brushing one of his horses Elena watched his do so and stared at him from afar Elena could see so much love from him to his horses and then she caught herself staring at his lips and his back and those toned leg _"stop it"_ she told herself.

"you're staring" Stefan says which brings her back out of her haze.

Elena shrugged her shoulders and walked towards Stefan and started patting the horse he was brushing.

"were you deliberately avoiding me all day" Stefan asks

Elena just shrugged her shoulders again, not wanting to answer him.

"you were, weren't you? You know it was just an accident, right? It happens sometimes" he says giving her a polite smile.

She nodded and continued patting the horse.

"did want to go for another lesson?" Stefan asks her.

"yes" she answered quietly.

"okay I will only be a second while I grab the saddle" Stefan says and grabs the saddle and brings it back and it makes his biceps more noticeable which made Elena stare.

"you're staring again" Stefan says as he places the saddle on Cleveland and tightened the straps.

Elena just shrugged again.

"hop up" Stefan says

Elena hops up on the horse more confidently than yesterday and hooks her feet through the straps

"ready?" Stefan asks.

Elena nods and he takes her round in a circle for a minute just so Elena can get adjusted to being on a horse again then lets Elena go off by herself to go in circles. When Elena was finished she came to a halt in front of Stefan.

"you did a really good job, you made all the right movements to keep control of Cleveland" Stefan said with a big smile.

"I could've done better" Elena says quietly still holding on to the reigns.

"what are you doing!" Elena screams as Stefan drags he off Cleveland and carries her over to a nearby water trough "Stefan, no! No!"

"do you remember when I said that if you give me sass there will be consequences, well that also includes undermining yourself and your abilities" Stefan says as he continues to hold her up.

"No! Stefan, I promise I won't undermine myself anymore just put me down" Elena promises as she tries to flail her way out of his hold.

"as you wish" Stefan says as he lets go of Elena and she drops into the trough.

Elena comes up soaking wet with a big smile on her face laughing.

"you're going to get it mister" she said as she climbed out of the trough.

"really I look forward to it" Stefan says with a smile on his face.

 _ **A/N: do you think Stefan got through to Elena this chapter just a little bit? Do you think she might retreat to her old ways before having that playful session with Stefan? Let me know your predictions. Hope you enjoyed tis update.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: well I think Stefan and Elena made some progress last chapter, he was able to make her laugh and Elena started to notice Stefan more. Do you think things will backtrack?**_

"so, you're ditching me again and going to your mates place to watch footy" Katherine yelled across the room.

"come on Katherine don't be like this" Damon pleaded trying to catch Katherine in an embrace.

"no! just get your filthy hands off me and just go" Katherine yelled.

"fine but we are sorting this out when I get back" Damon yelled back and stormed out the door.

Katherine hated fighting with him, she loved him and she missed him when he'd ditch her to go watch footy with his mates. She normally would go to Ric's farm and hang out with Stefan while he was doing things to help out around the farm or doing things with his horses, maybe she'd do that, maybe she could meet the new girl staying with them.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ever since Stefan was able to get Elena to laugh and smile she returned back to her old self, she'd just stay in her room and read or come out and sit under a tree and continued reading. The horse riding lessons he'd been giving her were silent. Stefan had thought he had gotten through to her that she might be more comfortable around him if she felt like they were having fun together. Stefan knew they didn't know each other well so that's why he thought if they had a good time she might be able to open up and they could be good friends but maybe that's not how she saw it. Stefan wasn't too sure who to talk to about this. Stefan had never had a girlfriend, although there were some girls who had asked him out, he always politely declined their offers. Stefan didn't know how to talk to girls, he was terrible at it, Stefan needed to talk to someone about Elena but he couldn't talk to Damon or Ric, he couldn't think of anyone until a ute pulled up in their driveway and he thought she was the perfect one to help him.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"G'day Katherine" Stefan said, "can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure" Katherine answered as she jumped out of her white Holden ute "do you want to go for a walk and talk while we're walking?"

"sounds good" Stefan says as they start walking

"so, Elena, the girl that's living with us, she's very quiet and she doesn't smile or laugh that much, anyway I was able to make her laugh and smile but now she's gone back to the way she was and I'm not sure what to do" Stefan explained.

"maybe that's who she is or what she's always known, maybe that's a comfort or a thing she does for safety to protect themselves, some people just take longer to open up to others" Katherine said.

"I just want her to be comfortable around all of us and for her to be able to trust us" Stefan said.

"and she will just give her time to get comfortable here, don't forget she's only been here a week she still getting accustomed to the way of life here with all us Aussies and our slang" Katherine explaines and they both laugh.

They walked back to the house talking about their weeks and how annoying Damon was to Stefan explaining what Elena looked like so when Katherine met her she knew some info about her and what she looks like.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Elena, this is Katherine. Katherine, this is Elena" Stefan introduces.

"it's a pleasure to meet you" Katherine says, "Stefan has told me great things about you"

"it's a pleasure to meet you too, although Stefan has never mentioned you until today, I didn't know he had a girlfriend" Elena responds.

"you've got it all wrong, I'm dating Damon, Stefan and I are just really good friends, always have been" Katherine laughs.

"oh, my mistake, I just assumed" Elena lowers her head.

"don't worry, if I was in your shoes I'd probably make the same mistake" Katherine says and that makes Elena feel much better.

"so, tell me about yourself" Katherine starts.

"there's not much to tell, I'm a 16-year-old from Virginia who loves reading and dancing" Elena explained.

"what type of dancing?" Katherine asks.

"Jazz and Contemporary, I've never liked tap and could never keep up with hip hop, I did ballet when I was younger but I stop once I turned 6" Elena answers.

"I've thought of dancing when I was younger but then I realised that it doesn't fit the male stereotype" Stefan says and Elena bursts out laughing.

"oh, I'd love to see you dance on a stage" Elena says through laughing.

Stefan was amazed that just by saying that he was able to make her laugh, or maybe it was because there was another girl around. Elena had definitely been more talkative now that Katherine was here and even laughed, he was enjoying this new side of Elena.

"maybe I would just to see you laugh, but full disclosure my dancing is terrible, maybe you could teach me sometime Elena" Stefan asks.

"I just might do that sometime"

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Damon walked through the front door of Katherine's parents house with his key, he hopes she's still awake maybe they could talk about their disagreement earlier. Damon didn't intend on being this late but being with his mates just made him loose track of time. Damon walks up the stairs quietly just in case her parents are asleep. He opens the door to her bedroom and spots her asleep peacefully in her bed. Damon was quiet so she didn't wake up.

"you're late" Katherine states.

"I'm sorry, I lost track of time and I didn't want to wake you" Damon says, he was definitely in the dog house tonight.

"you and me will talk in the morning" Katherine says and turns to sleep so she wasn't facing him.

 _ **A/N: wow. Stefan and Elena are making progress & Damon's in the dog house. I'd love to see Stefan dance on a stage. **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Hope everyone had a Wonderful Christmas and had a Wonderful start to the new year. Here's another slow and gradual moving chapter.**_

Stefan noticed a big difference in Elena. She was a little bit more talkative, especially when Katherine was here. Stefan loved this new side of Elena and it made him want to be with her even more. The first day back at school had come around and Stefan had wanted to talk to her about how she was going to get to school. Stefan drove to school in his car and she was more than welcome to come with him in his car to school or she could ride the bus. Stefan walked to her bedroom door and knocked.

"come in" Elena says quietly.

"hey, we start back at school tomorrow, I drive myself to school, you are more than welcome to come with me and we can go together or you can catch the bus if you would like to" Stefan asks.

"I'll take a ride with you if that's okay" Elena responds.

"sure is, we leave at 7" Stefan says and leaves her room and closes the door behind him.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Stefan waited leaning against his truck. Elena came through the door of the house and saw Stefan leaning against his truck who smiled as he saw her walk through the door. She was wearing a 'Metallica' t-shirt that went to her knees and wore a pair of black skinny jeans under it. She walked to the passenger side of the car and opened the door and she saw Stefan still leaning against the car.

"you coming?" Elena asks.

"Yes Ma'am" Stefan answered and smiled as she laughed at his words.

They started driving and there was a lingering silence between them.

"I'm going to have to get use to you calling me 'Ma'am' aren't I?" Elena asks

"Yes, you are" Stefan answers with a smile.

"do you always call women 'Ma'am'?" Elena asks.

"no, I only say that to be polite or if I like the person" Stefan answered.

Elena sits back in her seat and looks out the window thinking of what Stefan had just said, does that mean he likes her? she thinks. They ride the rest of the way to school in silence.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Stefan introduced Elena to some of his friends like Matt Donovan, Caroline Forbes, Tyler Lockwood (who Stefan explained was dating Caroline). They were all nice to her because Stefan had told them to be on the phone during the holidays, but they would have been nice regardless. Stefan gave her a tour of the school so she knew where everything was. They eventually made their way to the office where Elena got her time table and filled in her forms.

"where are the lockers?" Elena asked quietly.

"we don't really have lockers here at schools in Australia" Stefan answered.

"so lockers is like only an American thing is it?" Elena asks.

"must be, but we do sell them here in Australia for workplaces and only very few schools have lockers, mainly private and catholic schools" Stefan answered.

Elena nodded and Stefan showed her to her classroom and then went to his own.

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"how was first and second period?" Stefan asks just as he meets her at break at the meeting spot Stefan had told her about.

"fine, maths and English" Elena answers.

"do you dislike maths and english?" Stefan asks.

"yeah I very much dislike them but I do very well in them. What did you have?" Elena asks.

"science and geography" Stefan answers.

"we should probably find your friends" Elena says

"right" Stefan said.

Stefan didn't really want to find his friends he selfishly wanted to just hang out with Elena and see if she was up for talking and getting to know each other better. They had continued their day and Elena had meet Stefan at his car at 3:00 and he drove them both back to the farm where he got stuck into his chores. Elena had become accustomed to them as she herself had gained chores like washing up, washing clothes, cleaning benches and cooking dinners on Fridays. Elena didn't exactly like chores but it kept her busy and most of the time she was bored if she wasn't reading. Elena had all this free time because she wasn't dancing anymore Elena hopes this year goes by quick and she can be back sooner and she can start dancing again.

Ric had recently come inside to start cooking dinner as it was his night to cook. Dinner was nearly ready and Ric was serving it when Stefan and Damon came in. Elena hadn't that much of Damon not that she cares but when they have seen each other he was always polite towards her.

"Dinner is served" Ric stated as he sat down in front of his plate of food.

"thanks Ric this is really nice" Stefan said and continued chewing down his food.

"thank you" Elena said with a smile.

"you're very welcome Elena" Ric said throwing back a smile.

After dinner, Elena went up to her room to read, about an hour later she heard a knock on her bedroom door.

"come in" she said.

"I was just wondering if you'd like to go on a horse ride tomorrow after school, there is somewhere I'd like to show you" Stefan asks.

"okay" Elena answers quietly.

Stefan smiles and nods his head goodnight and leaves the room and closes the door behind him.

 _ **A/N: Now, don't stop reading! Next chapter I have planned I think you guys will find interesting and the chapter after that I think will make things clearer, so please don't stop reading it will get more interesting. I hope you have enjoyed the story so far and please leave a review or send me a message, I love hearing from you guys 3**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Hope you like this chapter this has been a long time coming for me so has the next chapter, I just needed to get my act together and write. I hope you enjoy the storyline as it becomes more prominent, it's been really hard to think about let alone write about it soon because of all the emotions involved, I just hope I bring the next chapter to justice. Hope you enjoy!**_

School had gone as expected, teachers raving on shit and students not caring or just being dickheads. Elena had met Stefan at his truck after school, they hoped in and took off for the open roads as one might say. They pulled up at the farm and Stefan put their backpacks on the porch and they headed for the horses. Even though Elena had a bit of a head start Stefan still beat her to the stables.

"you can ride Autumn today if you'd like?" Stefan asks, he knew Elena took a bit of a liking to Autumn and he had a sneaky suspicion Autumn did too.

"okay" Elena answered grinning.

Stefan set Elena up on Autumn and opened the gate to the stables and led Autumn through the gate and went to get Cleveland and closed the gate behind him. He hoped on and they started riding into the forest that Elena thought never ended.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Katherine was still angry at Damon for ditching her every night and wasn't letting up anytime soon as far as Damon was concerned. Damon wanted to talk this out and fix things between them and Katherine wanted some space to cool down. Damon couldn't deal with it he drove over to her house and rang the doorbell.

"why are you here? I told you needed some space" Katherine says as soon as she opens the door.

"to do this" Damon answers while grabbing her face and planting a kiss on her lips.

"why? You douche" Katherine says with a chuckle.

"because I love you Katherine Pierce"

"I love you Damon Salvatore"

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Elena had to admit the forest they were going through to get to wherever the hell they were going was really beautiful, but it certainly didn't take away her impatient nature to do with surprises.

"how much longer?" Elena asks.

"getting impatient, are we?" Stefan asks with cheeky smirk.

"no, I'm just not so fond of surprises, especially when its somewhere I don't know" she answers.

"well, just a little bit longer" Stefan says.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

About ten minutes later they pulled up at this little river and Elena was mesmerised by the beauty of it. Stefan couldn't help but watch her reaction to the spot he'd taken her.

"how did your find this place?" she asks.

"a few years ago, Damon and I were riding our horses and we eventually landed upon this lake. we come up every summer day after our chores and helping at the farm to cool down, we love it the tranquillity and peacefulness and just how secluded it is from everything and how we can just forget reality for a few hours" he responds

"I love it, thank you for showing me this place" Elena says

"you're very welcome, I thought you might like it" Stefan says.

"I like spending time with you and I'm not sure how you're going to take this but I feel like I need to do this because if I don't then I'll kick myself" Stefan continues.

"do what?" she asks.

"this"

Stefan grabs Elena's face and puts his lips to hers but stops when he notices that she doesn't seem to be kissing him back.

"I'm sorry, I would like to go back please" Elena says with her eyes tearing up.

"okay" Stefan says feeling ashamed and sorry he made her upset and trying not to let his disappoint show.

It was a long and silent ride back. When they arrived back at the farm she helped Stefan put the horses back than ran inside into the comfort of her room. Stefan watched her run inside and felt a lot of guilt and embarrassment. He was worried that what he'd done would ruin their friendship.

Stefan had decided to give her some space but had gotten extremely worried when she didn't come down for dinner. Ric was concerned and asked Stefan if she had said anything to him, but Stefan put his concerns away when he told him she was tired and wanted to go sleep and said she'd eat later.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Stefan woke up to the sound of her screaming, he was half asleep and ran through their shared bathroom and saw her lying there on her bed curled up in a ball.

"No!" She screamed.

"Hey, hey, it's okay" Stefan said walking closer to the bed.

"Stefan?" she asked half-asleep tears streaming down her face.

"yeah, it's me. Are you okay? Did you want me to get you anything, water? Something to eat?" he asks.

"No, I'm fine thanks" she answered.

"alright, well I'll be in my room if you need anything" he says and turns to walk away.

"Stefan?"

"yeah?"

"will you stay with me?"

"always"

 **A/N: sorry, I had to put that hunger games reference at the end there because of obsession with THG. Now, for those who read the story I'd written before that I have since deleted this probably looks a little familiar but trust me this is totally different, same nightmare idea different reason. Okay I need an answer to this, what ice-cream places are in the USA? please give me a list in a review or DM. i.e. baskin and robins or any other ice-cream place in america.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: WARNING! CONTENT MAYBE CONFRONTING TO SOME PEOPLE.**_

He laid down next to her and he put out his arm out for her to lay on if she wanted to. It took her a few minutes but she finally laid in his arms, she was shaking which was understandable and not unusual after a nightmare depending on how a person reacts when they have one. He noticed she'd calmed down a bit but was still tense in his arms.

"you're not shaking as much" he says

"No" she says sleepily.

"can't sleep?" Stefan asks holding her tight.

"not really" Elena responds.

He would give anything to have her in his arms as more than a friend, and to comfort her as he would if she were his girlfriend. He would hold her tight, spoil her with kisses, but she doesn't feel the same way about him as he does about her.

"I don't think I'll get much sleep tonight" she admits.

"did you want me to leave so you can get some sleep by yourself" he asks.

"No I don't want you to leave, can we go for a walk?" Elena asks.

"sure, but we have to be quiet otherwise Ric will kill us" he answered with a smile and took her hand in his and they quietly walked down the stairs to the front door and put their thongs on and quietly left the house.

It was a long silence on their walk before Elena finally spoke.

"Now I'm going to tell you something nobody else knows and you need to promise not to tell anyone" she explained.

"I won't" he promised.

"on my 12th birthday my uncle John came down to Virginia to see us which wasn't uncommon on birthdays and special events like Christmas" she paused tears starting to run down her cheeks and she took a much needed deep breath "my uncle for my 12th birthday after dinner took me out for ice-cream which at the time I thought was a nice gesture for my birthday but once we got to the parking lot of ice cream place –" she paused again getting caught up in her emotions and was worried Stefan wouldn't hear her, she stopped walking and for the first time in her life she admitted this out loud "once we got there … He raped me Stefan"

Stefan's heart stopped, she so beautiful had this happen to her at a young age … he noticed it now, all the signs.

"Elena … I –" he paused "so I'm the only person you have spoken to about this, in four years"

She nodded, Stefan took her into his arms.

"Elena, you know nothing will happen to you here, me and my family will make sure of it. And I won't tell anybody, but I think you should" he said calmly, as she pulled away.

"I don't know Stefan-" she replied.

"it doesn't have to be a counsellor if you don't want to, what about your aunt?" he asks.

"I don't know Stefan, I need to think about it" Elena answers tears still streaming down her face, she never told anybody about that night a bit of weight had been lifted off her shoulders but the memory of that horrific night has stayed with her and will stay with her for the rest of her life.

"you know you can come talk to me anytime you want to" Stefan said with a smile.

"thanks Stefan, I didn't think you'd speak to me when I turned you down yesterday afternoon" She replied.

"I don't hold grudges easily" he smiled "plus I think I understand why you did, self-preservation and it's completely understandable considering what you've been through"

"why are you so nice to me?" she asks.

"because I treat people how I wish to be treated and you have been nothing but nice to me since you arrived, so, I have no reason to be nasty to you" he replied with a smile.

Elena gave him a sad smile "I'm getting a bit hungry" she said as they started to walk.

"that's what you get for not eating dinner" Stefan said and gave her a nudge.

Elena scoffed "well you're nice aren't you" she said a she gave him a nudge back.

"I know I am, come on, I'll take you to a dinner not far from here" he said starting to run off.

"Stefan!" she said running after him but she rounded a corner and couldn't see him, where was he?

She walks a bit further then somebody picked her up from behind and spun her around, the person put her down and she turned to see Stefan. She ran after him and started smacking him.

"it wasn't that bad was it" he asks grinning from ear to ear.

"yes it was, you left me alone, and scared me" she answers.

"next time I'll get you better" he said still grinning.

"no because if there is then I'll have to get you" she said starting to smile.

"I look forward to it miss gilbert" he said with a cheeky look on his face.

 _ **A/N: I hope you understand Elena a bit more now! And I'm sorry to anyone who may have been affected or triggered by this chapter that was not my intention, and this in no way condones the actions of the awful people out there doing this to innocent people. But I hope you enjoy the story to come and how Elena will evolve and move on from this. I'd love to hear you're feedback whether that's positive or negative on how I can make this story better for you readers because it's all about YOU readers!**_

 _ **Now I feel as I'm speaking about these serious topics that I should give you a list of hotlines you can call to help you if you are in a situation like this or in another type of situation that you may need help for, you are not alone I've been in a bad situation as well not as bad as this or any of the situations the numbers below may assist you with but if you ever need to talk please don't be afraid to message me personally and please ask for help there nothing more important than YOU!**_

 _ **AIDS**_

 _ **AIDS Hotline**_

 _ **(800) FOR-AIDS**_

 _ **American Social Health Association: Sexually Transmitted Disease Hotline**_

 _ **(800) 227-8922**_

 _ **CDC AIDS Information**_

 _ **(800) 232-4636**_

 _ **AIDS Info: Treatment, Prevention and Research**_

 _ **(800) HIV-0440**_

 _ **National AIDS Hotline**_

 _ **(800) 342-AIDS**_

 _ **ALCOHOL**_

 _ **Alcohol Hotline**_

 _ **(800) 331-2900**_

 _ **Al-Anon for Families of Alcoholics**_

 _ **(800) 344-2666**_

 _ **Alcohol and Drug Helpline**_

 _ **(800) 821-4357**_

 _ **Alcohol Treatment Referral Hotline**_

 _ **(800) 252-6465**_

 _ **Alcohol & Drug Abuse Hotline**_

 _ **(800) 729-6686**_

 _ **Families Anonymous**_

 _ **(800) 736-9805**_

 _ **National Council on Alcoholism and Drug Dependence Hopeline**_

 _ **(800) 622-2255**_

 _ **CHILD ABUSE**_

 _ **Child Protection Hotline (Los Angeles County DCFS)**_

 _ **Within CA (800) 540-4000**_

 _ **Outside CA (213) 283-1960**_

 _ **Judge Baker Children's Center – Child Abuse Hotline**_

 _ **(800) 792-5200**_

 _ **Child Help USA National Child Abuse Hotline**_

 _ **(800) 422-4453**_

 _ **Covenant House**_

 _ **(800) 999-9999**_

 _ **CRISES & SUICIDE**_

 _ **Girls & Boys Town National Hotline**_

 _ **(800) 448-3000**_

 _ **International Suicide Hotlines**_

 _ **National Hopeline Network**_

 _ **(800) SUICIDE**_

 _ **National Suicide Prevention Lifeline**_

 _ **(800) 273-TALK (8255)**_

 _ **National Youth Crisis Hotline**_

 _ **(800) 442-HOPE (4673)**_

 _ **Samaritans (UK Crisis Help, Anywhere in the UK or Ireland)**_

 _ **116 123**_

 _ **DOMESTIC VIOLENCE**_

 _ **National Domestic Violence Hotline**_

 _ **(800) 799-7233**_

 _ **National US Child Abuse Hotline**_

 _ **(800) 422-4453**_

 _ **MEDICAL**_

 _ **American Association of Poison Control Centers**_

 _ **(800) 222-1222**_

 _ **America Social Health: STD Hotline**_

 _ **(800) 227-8922**_

 _ **OTHER**_

 _ **Shoplifters Anonymous**_

 _ **(800) 848-9595**_

 _ **Eating Disorders Awareness and Prevention**_

 _ **(800) 931-2237**_

 _ **San Francisco Sex Information:**_

 _ **(415) 989 SFSI**_

 _ **Teen Help Adolescent Resources**_

 _ **(800) 840-5704**_

 _ **PREGNANCY**_

 _ **Planned Parenthood Hotline**_

 _ **(800) 230-PLAN (230-7526)**_

 _ **RAPE & SEXUAL ASSAULT**_

 _ **Rape, Abuse, and Incest National Network (RAINN)**_

 _ **(800) 656-HOPE**_

 _ **National Domestic Violence/Child Abuse/ Sexual Abuse**_

 _ **(800) 799-7233**_

 _ **RUNNING AWAY**_

 _ **National Runaway Switchboard**_

 _ **(800) 231-6946**_

 _ **National Hotline for Missing & Exploited Children**_

 _ **(800) 843-5678**_

 _ **Child Find of America**_

 _ **(800) 426-5678**_

 _ **SUBSTANCE ABUSE**_

 _ **Poison Control**_

 _ **(800) 222-1222**_

 _ **National Institute on Drug Abuse Hotline**_

 _ **(800) 662-4357**_

 _ **Cocaine Anonymous**_

 _ **(800) 347-8998**_

 _ **National Help Line for Substance Abuse**_

 _ **(800) 262-2463**_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: It's been 55 days since I've last written a chapter. WOW. How are you guys now mad at me XD. So, I want to know how many of you are enjoying the story so far? Please I'd love some feedback because I feel as though my story is bad, and I wouldn't blame any of you if you didn't read it. If you guys don't like it I'll stop. Anyway, on a happier note, I have a long weekend yay! So hopefully I'll get this done. I also have a 2-week holiday in 2 weeks so …. WRITING! BTW this chapter had sexual references.**

 **HAPPY READING!**

It's been 2 weeks since Elena told Stefan about what her uncle did. Her and Stefan have gotten closer because of it. They haven't gotten together but both want to get together with the other but the other doesn't know (stupid kids!). Stefan was happy that Elena was confiding in him and that they were spending more time with each other. It was better than not friends or Elena being distant. Elena's 17th birthday was coming up in a few weeks, but nobody on the farm knew. Today was a Sunday and Stefan and Elena were hanging out at the lake.

"Did you finish that English assignment you were telling me about?" Stefan asks as Elena rests her head on her chest.

"yes, Stefan" he could practically see her rolling her eyes "I'm top of all of my classes. I didn't get there by not finishing assignments or handing in homework or not studying".

"okay, I get it. No need to brag" he replied poking her side. She laughed

"I studied and concentrated on school to give me something to focus on after …." she trailed off.

Stefan wished he could take all her hurt and all of her suffering. Wished he could be more than a friend to her. Stefan would never push a relationship but he doesn't want to push a relationship now that he knows what she's been through.

"you don't have to talk about it" he said sitting up and taking her face in his "I will always be here, yeah?"

"okay" she said giving him a sad smile.

"we should get back before Ric kills me for going out too long before doing chores" Stefan said giving Elena a small smile.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They walk back hand in hand to the farm. Ric was feeding the animals and noticed us coming. Shit. We walked over to him and unentwined our fingers.

"you guys need to do your chores, this is the third time this week" Ric yelled "go on off you go" We said our goodbyes and did our chores.

A few hours later after doing our chores Elena laid down on my bed and started reading 'Still Me' a book by Jojo Moyes that I recently borrowed from the library. There was a knock at the door. Stefan popped his head in

"all clear" he said smiling , Elena chuckled.

"I love seeing you smile" he sat down at the edge of the bed.

"New book?" he asked. I nodded.

Stefan knew why Elena wasn't responding verbally. She wasn't retreating to how she was before Stefan found out about what John did. She was not wanting to let anyone else in the way he'd been let in. 'He' being Stefan not John.

"Can I have a look?" he asked taking the book from her hands. He read the synopsis or blurb on the back of the book "this makes no sense!" he said frustrated.

"you have to read the first two books 'me before you' then 'After you' then this book"

"now that makes sense!" Stefan half yelled. Elena laughed but tried to mask it.

"hey," he said taking my hands "it's ok to laugh and be happy. You shouldn't deny yourself that"

"I know." Elena lowered her head.

"hey, it's okay" he said engulfing her in a his arms "okay sorry it's not but it will get better"

"thank you, Stefan" she said.

"Dinner's ready!" Ric yelled.

"come on lets go get some food." Stefan said with a smile.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"hey, your home" Katherine said running to her boyfriend.

"yes, baby I'm home" Damon said brining Katherine into a hug and kissing her.

Things had been good between them lately. Damon had been coming home early and just spending time with his friends on a Friday night for a couple of beers. Katherine was loving the extra time she was getting with her boyfriend and was putting it to good use. They'd cook dinner together and eat it. Most of the time it ended up on themselves because of a food fight one of them had started. They'd stay up late talking or having sex late into the night. they couldn't keep their hands to themselves while they were together.

"what are we cooking tonight?" Damon asked and gave her a wink.

"whatever you like?" Katherine threw the question back.

"well, I'd like to eat you out" Damon said raising his and gave her another wink.

"Damon! Actual food" Katherine said slapping him on the arm.

"okay, okay. But I want do want to do that tonight" he responded.

"only if your good" Katherine said and turned around to leave.

"oh no you don't" he said going after her and slamming her against the wall and kissing her eagerly.

"Dam-" she started to say but that's when the moaning started.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next day after school Elena and Stefan were with the horses cleaning their stables and brushing their hair.

"there is this school dance this Friday and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me?" Stefan asked.

Stefan had been contemplating asking her for a couple of weeks now and after much consideration decided that he was going to ask her.

"I'd love to" Elena said giving mush a small smile.

After that Stefan couldn't keep the smile off his face.

 **A/N: Remember to let me know if you want me to keep writing chapters for this story.**


End file.
